


Stubborn

by MadAcres



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), M/M, POV First Person, Pokemon, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAcres/pseuds/MadAcres
Summary: Leo, a Charizard working as a security guard in the Pokemon mansion, finds out what’s been going on under wraps. Does he keep his job for his trainer, who needs the money? Or follow his morals and do something drastic?(First Person POV of Pokemon)
Relationships: Lizardon | Charizard/Mewtwo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Hash Browns

**Author's Note:**

> (Pokemon talk to each other in English, but all people hear are their names)

I smell hash browns, but the morning sun is warm on my tummy. The skylight is something I will be forever grateful for. 

The attic still smells like attic. But the heat and my personal musk has made it more bearable. 

“Charizard!”

Guess breakfast is ready. But is it worth moving? 

“Charizaaard!”

Please stop yelling, I’m coming.

I rolled back and forth, gaining momentum to flip myself on my feet. My rocks were still in perfect display. I adjusted a few just in case.

When I walked in the kitchen, it was clear that I was late for breakfast. The leftovers were all that remained, not that I cared.

”Charizard!”

Josie, my trainer, came and hugged me. I playfully put my jaws around her head and growled, pretending to eat her. She giggled, so did her mom.

Long story on how I was caught. Never wanted a trainer. Taking orders without getting something in return seemed unfair. Honestly, the top of a mountain seemed like a rather private place to take a nap. While I rested, the strangest dream clouded my head: I was caught by a little girl.

Well, the dream was real, and my new “trainer” who I found out was named Josie. Threw a poke ball she found at school at me, and I wasn’t awake to fight it. I heard when she showed her mom a giant fire lizard in their living room, she fainted. Unfortunately, I was asleep for that too.

I was rebellious and mad at first, but I’ve grown to like it here. Free food, a space in the attic all to myself, and I didn’t mind being a pet to Josie. She was sweet and wanted to be a trainer when she grew up.

”Josie, sweety, go play outside in the garden, I have to talk to charizard.”

”What?”

What? Why did her Ms. Josie need to talk to me. 

“Ok!” Josie left the room in an excited hop.

Ms. Josie gestured me to sit down. I did, but in more of a squat, trying not to break the chair under my weight.

”Charizard, have you ever heard of Pokejobs?” Ms. Josie said as she slid an ad in the newspaper towards em.

I shook my head.

”Basically... people decided using Pokémon in more ways than battling is beneficial. Hence, why Pokemon are used to help work: Construction, Farming and even Entertainment!”

I nodded my head slightly to let her know I was following.

”Um... I’m just gonna say it outright, we need you to help out.”

My eyes widened in surprise. Probably should’ve seen that coming.

”Look I wouldn’t ask unless we really needed it, but I’m working 12 hours shifts and the bills are still stacking. The landlord’s still raising rent, my guess because I’m single and a _man_ isn’t here to talk to him. I tried but... never mind.” Ms. Josie stopped before she began to rant, instead pointing at the ad.

”Look, it says here that security guards are needed at Pokemon mansion, preferably intimidating Pokemon. And you’re a dragon, so...” she laughed.

”It pays well, and... please. We love having you here, you’re like family, I only ask you contribute like family.

I was weighing the decision in my head even though I knew I was gonna say yes. This was the least I could do. How do I work? When does it start? Does Josie know about this?

What Josie’s Mom saw was her daughters 6 foot tall fire dragon pick up the paper and nod adamantly.

”Oh, thank you so much!” She cried, hugging me tight. I felt myself blush a little. 

“You have no idea how much this helps.”

I don’t think I do either.

* * *

Room 134, there will be a scientist at the door to greet me and another Pokemon with me on my shift. That’s what Ms. Josie told me when she got an email back from the mansion. We rehearsed a billion times, but that didn’t stop me from almost missing the room.

The white corridors are eerie. Not a great first impression for a security guard if you’re afraid of the fluorescent lights. I’m not afraid. Just nervous. Being in a science lab makes me think I’m about to be attacked by needles and prying eyes. 

Room 134 looked like the rest, at least judging by the door. Albeit, a lot more foot traffic and if you can even describe it, sinister feelings. Just bad vibes.

My supposed coworker for the shift, an intimidating Golurk, seemed to be getting chewed out by a scientist. Unfortunately, it was the one I was to meet. 

“Char?” he heard, trying to grab his attention. He spun around in a flurry.

“Huh? Oh yes, the charizard we hired. Come, come,” he said, grabbing me by the shoulders and placing me beside the door. I was adjacent to the Golurk, but far enough that people could come through the door. Usually, in a hurry.

“Stand here and look menacing. If someone comes in that’s not in a lab coat or black uniform, don’t let them. Golurk here will show you the rest, ask him any questions you might have.”

I nodded assertively, trying not to show off my lack of confidence. The scientist quickly hurried off somewhere else. 

* * *

It was a long minute until Golurk spoke to me. 

“Hey, you.” 

I waited longer than I wanted to to reply.

“Me?”

“No, the other guy that can understand me.”

“Oh.”

“Name’s Rodney,” the Golurk said, waiting to extend his hand for a scientist to walk past. I waited too before greeting him.

“Leo.”

Of course, all the passing people heard were a series of “char”s and “lurk”s being exchanged.

There was a moment of awkward silence after the formal greetings. Based on shifting feet and familiar anxious demeanor, I could tell Rodney was hiding something from me.

“Look man, you seem nice so I’ll give you a tip about your night shift-“

“Mine? Don’t you mean our?”

“No, I’m the day shift guy you’re here to relieve me until 8 AM and I’ll come and relieve you. Didn’t they tell you?”

I shook my head and he sighed in frustration.

“Doesn’t matter. Look you are gonna head some weird stuff coming from this room. Just keep your head down and ignore it. Unless you’re looking to lose this job already, in case you couldn’t see, that’s why I was getting my head bit off by some skinny nerd. Only took a peak and they were all over me.”

“Wow, rough.”

“Yeah well, just a friendly warning. Any other questions before I head out?” 

Yes, so many.

“No, I think I’m good.”

Shit.

“Cool, I’ll see you in the morning, man.”

“Later.” 

Then he trudged off. And I was alone. Save for maybe a hundred employees moving in and out.

But the ones that really caught my eye were in black uniform, just as the scientist described. Large “R”s were printed across their jackets. I got a lot of looks from them. Not dirty, just… analytical, like they were scouting me.

Eventually, one went as far as grabbing my wings and I instinctively growled and pulled away. When she kept invading my space I got angry. She grabbed my tail and I got right in her face, not a great look out of context.

“Woah, easy there big guy. Just seeing if you know how to stand your ground, it seems to be true.” She flashed a shit eating grin and was off. Like this was a victory for her. It bothered me longer than it should’ve. 

* * *

The last of the eggheads began to file out of 134, whispering to each other in short, urgent utterances. I tried not to pry, but “unstable” and “not cooperative” were definitely ununciated. 

Out of nowhere, the fluorescent lights of the basement shut off, and I was left in slight darkness. The only illumination was from the emergency exit signs and my tail. I was about to wander in confusion, to find someone who could explain, but the same scientist I spoke to early stopped me.

“Heading our for the night, charizard. I’ll lock up so just stay here until Golurk relieves you.” He went to leave as he said before finishing, “oh, and don’t go inside. You’re a guard, not a researcher.” He chuckled.

I nodded to humor the joke.

Then, I was truly alone. Or, at least I thought I was.

* * *

Just when the silence had become a comforting consistentency on my first shift, it was interrupted.

_Pound_

_Pound pound pound_

_Pound_

What the hell?

_POUND POUND POUND_

That was definitely louder. I was halfway through opening the door when Rodney’s warning flew through my head. The door slammed in haste, hoping I would still have a job tomorrow. Or an un-chewed head.

The pounding stopped. That was pretty weird. Halfway through my shift. This is for Josie. This is for-

_“You.”_

I slammed my head into the ceiling in surprise. Fuckin’ ouch. Who’s here? There must be far away because it’s just an echo.

Who’s speaking right now?

_“I am.”_

I am freaking out right now.

_“Stop freaking out. Calm down.”_

Alright, who is this? Is Rodney messing with me? It’s not funny. I’m freaking.

_“The Golurk isn’t here. Not that he was of any use. Come in here.”_

Come in where?

_“The room you’re standing in front of.”_

I swallowed my nerves, and looked back to see a soft pink glow under the door.

I can’t go in there, they told me not to.

_“So?”_

So I don’t want to get fired.

_“Is money more important to you than helping another creature?_ ”

Creature?

The money’s not for me, it’s for my trainer. Her family.

_“A trainer? Why would you be shackled to another? One simpler…”_

You watch your mouth.

“ _Ah… defensive over your **owner**._”

Look, I don’t know who you are or what you are but get the fuck out of my head. And don’t insult my trainer. I’m here because of them.

_“You’re paying the bills **for** them? Being used?”_

It’s… not like that. I’m pitching in. Like a family should. 

“ _Family… is that what they told you?_ ”

Enough.

There was silence for a while.

“ _I’m sorry…”_

I didn’t answer.

* * *

8AM couldn’t come soon enough. The second I heard the familiar golurk thuds they call walking, I rushed out of there. I offered a “morning” on my speed walk past that he could hardly reply to in time.

Once the corridors disappeared and the fresh morning air hit my face, I spread my wings and took off from Cinnabar Island.

The house was dark, I guess everyone was still asleep. Ms. Josie must be off today. 

I crawled into my attic as quietly as possible, trying not to wake anyone, but my movements were still sluggish from fatigue. I checked on my rocks, crawled into my nest of blankets and pillows. 

And I slept. Scared of the voice reentering my private space. My thoughts.

  
  



	2. Concentration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charizard reluctantly returns to his second shift at work, finding out more than he needed to about the room he stands in front of.

"Charizard!"

I snapped my eyes open at the sudden noise. Even though the call was muffled through several layers of walls and floors, the silence it broke made it sound ten times louder. The attic was bringing in the same amount of light as last time, barely any. 

Is it still the morning? Did I even get sleep? If not, I'll catch up later tonight.

Grogginess wasn't subtle in my legs or in my yawn, as I scratched my belly, which reminded my stomach just how empty it is.

The trip downstairs was a slow one, I even had to lean against the walls of the staircase for support. I finally figured out what the word "fatigue" meant. This new sleep schedule was gonna be difficult to adjust to.

The kitchen smelled of food, but not breakfast.

"Morning, Charizard," greeted Josie's Mom, "or should I say afternoon?"

She giggled at my confused look and involuntary "gwar?"

"I'm making dinner right now, take a seat. Don't want to go to work on an empty stomach!"

"Gwar?!"

She laughed once more, "Well, yeah! You don't have a day off just yet!"

I can't believe I slept for 11 hours straight...

The seat next to Josie was unoccupied so I sat next to her, she seemed a little out of it. Her head was in her hands as she stared hopelessly at the papers in front of her. Homework, I'm guessing, at least that's what I've heard her call it.

To lighten the mood, I laid my big head on the table, completely covering her homework and pretending to snore. She giggled.

"Stop it, Charizard! I have to finish this!" she pushed me playfully. I only covered more of the table with my "sleeping" body, and she kept giggling.

"Ok, you two, enough! Let's eat," Ms. Josie said, putting hot plates of lasagna in front of us. I scarfed it down a lot faster than what would be considered polite, my stomach thinking before my brain. Josie awed in amazement while her Mom smiled and rolled her eyes.

The thought of going back to work struck fear and depression into my heart, is this how every adult human feels? To be fair, just by one shift I can tell that my workplace isn't the most tranquil. The dread was bad enough for me to question what I'm even doing here, in this home, at that place. Why am I doing this?

"It's hot!!" Josie cried, letting scalding Lasagna pour out of her mouth, to the scolding of her Mom. I couldn't help but smile.

Oh yeah, that's why.

* * *

"Leo!" my coworker shouted, turning to me as soon as I turned the corner. It was clear that he was anxious to get out of here. Can't say that I'm not jealous...

"Rodney," I said, reciprocating his surprising hug, trying to be as upbeat as possible. I didn't want him to misinterpret my anxiety for tonight as being rude. My worries about appearances soon left my head as the Golurk whispered something to me.

" _Don't listen to it..._ " he whispered. That didn't help my fucking nerves tonight.

He stomped away as the researcher I met last night approached me once more, albeit in a more rushed manner.

"Welcome back Charizard," he said with no warmth, guiding me by the arm to my post, "we're gonna be working a little later tonight, so I'll be locking up at around midnight, ok? In the mean time, just relax out here."

Sounds easy enough...

The next few hours came and went, nothing eventful. But a part of me wanted these eggheads to stay all night, and not leave me alone with... whatever's in there. I shuddered again, feeling my whole body spasm. I kept thinking about random things: the records I keep in the attic, trails I fly on when I need to go outside, and even my pet rocks. But the feeling still lingered.

Eventually, time did what it's best at, and passed. It was midnight, and the now ceremonious turning off of the lights gave my anxiety a real life consequence, it seemed.

"Heading out for the night, Charizard, Golurk will be here in the morning to relieve you," one scientist said, before heading out the only exit.

I swallowed my nerves, trying to convince myself that nothing odd will happen this time.

Nothing at all.

But before I knew it, my eyes were closing. My head was heavy and my neck refused to support it. I think I'm going to fall...

* * *

_Pound_

_Pound Pound Pound_

I opened my eyes to see a glass container. Except I'm on the inside. I need to get out. I can't breathe. I'm drowning. I'm cramped. There are tubes in me. Get them out. I feel vulnerable and dazed. I don't like this. I don't like this. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.

I screamed in anger and fear but the liquid contained with me just entered my lungs. I kept screaming regardless, letting the air bubbles rise from my throat, turning the container into a hot tub. So warm. Too warm. I'm scared.

_Pound Pound Pound_

"AH," I screamed, waking up in a cold sweat. It seems I passed out, fell asleep against the wall.

_"Up so soon?"_

"AH," I screamed once more, feeling that same part of my brain invaded by a foreign voice.

Did you do that?

_"Do what?"_

You know. Giving me that nightmare.

_"I really don't know what you're talking about."_

This guy is really testing my patience. Insulting my family then giving me night terrors.

_"Oh, now they're **terrors**."_

So badly do I want to bust into that room and teach this guy a lesson. The familiar heat of rage is bubbling in my head again. But I know, with a sudden bout of clarity, is that's what he wants. He's riling me up so I go in there and confront him.

_"Maybe you're smarter than I gave you credit for. Not like that meathead here during the day."_

What _did_ you do to Rodney?

_"The Golurk? Not much. Messed with him a bit. I thought he would humor me but instead he just shook in his earthen boots."_

He told me not to listen to you.

_"Did he now? Not the worst advice."_

Really? Now you want to be ignored? "Make up your mind," I laughed.

_"My mind's made up. I already know you're going to help me get out of here."_

"Is that right?" I scoffed.

_"Yep. Your empathy is your weakness. You told me yourself that you're only he on behalf of your trainer. Or as you call them "family"."_

His rude tone towards Josie and her Mom made me angry again, and I berated myself for giving away so much private information last night in my anger.

There was silence for a good minute, but during such a deep encounter, it felt like a year.

_"That dream you had... was not a figment of your imagination, it happened."_

So it was you!

_"Shut up."_

Sorry...

_"Like I was saying... that happened. Is **currently** happening. Just not to you."_

Right... where?

_"Closer than you think..."_

The ominous answer lodged itself right in my throat. A-are you in that container?

_"Why don't you come in and_ _check?"_

My brain was telling me no but my heart was saying yes. Shit. Maybe empathy really is my downfall. Then again, I wouldn't wish that nightmare of a reality on my worst enemy. My hesitance then led to the numerous security cameras bursting, imploding into themselves thanks to a pinkish-purple glow.

_"I said... why don't. You come in. And check?"_

The suggestion worked as a command for me, and with no apparent evidence of me going in there, I had no excuse. I shakily walked to the door, slightly opening, peaking in the crack, before what I saw made me swing it open in pure awe.

Holy shit.


End file.
